


Safe in Your Arms

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, M/M, Nogitsune Trauma, Panic Attacks, Post-Allison's Death, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: After their fight with the Nogitsune, Stiles just needed a moment to pull himself together. That’s when Derek found him hiding from the others.





	Safe in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveyProphet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyProphet/gifts).



> Just for a moment, imagine Derek stayed for the Nogitsune arc...

Allison was dead.

Stiles kept replaying the events of the night in his head, unable to make sense of it all.

He remembered the nauseating feeling of the world spinning as Lydia dragged him through the tunnels. He remembered the darkness that clawed its way into the edges of his vision. He remembered his legs giving way beneath him as he collapsed to the ground.

When he came to again, he was outside, slouched back against the grey stucco building. He blinked the haze from his eyes, blurred silhouettes coming into focus. His gut twisted and bile rose into his throat as he realised what he was looking at.

Scott was on the ground, cradling Allison’s unmoving body in his arms. Lydia was on her knees beside him, sobbing over her best friend’s body. Chis and Isaac stood nearby, tears rolling down their cheeks, but they were unable to bring themselves to move or to speak.

 _This is my fault_ , he thought.

Stiles swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. His limbs felt like stone as he tried to drag himself to his feet. His legs stumbled beneath him as he staggered around the corner of the building and away from his friends. He collapsed against the rough stucco, feeling it scratch at his clothing and rake against his exposed skin of his hand and his cheek. The world around him spun, his head pounding and his gut twisting in knots. His lungs burnt for air, his quivering as he pursed them together.

He stumbled over to his Jeep, collapsing against the side of the car as he sank to his knees, heaving in deep breaths. He felt the cold air burning his lungs as tears streamed down his cheeks. He rolled over, pressing his back against the wheel of his Jeep. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his hands. He felt his hands shake, his whole body shuddering as he sobbed.

“Stiles?” a familiar voice called from across the parking lot.

“I’m okay,” he rasped, fighting the bile that burnt at his throat. “I just… I just need a moment.”

He blinked the tears out of his eyes, wiping at his cheeks with the sleeve of his jacket before looking up at the man who towered over him.

His leather jacket blended into the dark of night, the worn leather lit by pale light from the street lamps. His beige skin was as perfect as ever, not flushed by the effort of the fight or paled by the cold air. His short, dark hair was tousled by the wind. His soft whiskers cast a shadow across his jaw, highlighting and framing his sharp cheekbones. His wide-set eyes were pale beneath his dark brows, narrowed on him as the aventurine irises caught the light and shifted from hazel to green, to a shade of light blue – clear, bright and focused. His stern features were softened as he looked at Stiles.

Derek.

He sat down next to Stiles, leaning back against the Jeep.

Stiles balled his hands into fists and unfurled them, feeling the tension in his arms as his hands trembled. He tried again and again, trying to stop them from shaking, but nothing worked.

“I can’t get my hands to stop shaking,” he muttered, his voice strained and quivering.

“Here,” Derek said softly, reaching across to take Stiles’ hands in his.

His hands were warm and surprisingly soft as he cupped Stiles’.

Stiles felt his heart skip a beat, his stomach fluttering and his blood pulsing in his ears. His hands were still shaking in Derek’s hold. A soft blush warmed his cheeks. He bowed his head, hoping the shadows cast by the street lamps would hide his reddening cheeks.

His lips quivered around unspoken words, a sarcastic comment resting on the tip of his tongue. But no matter what, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything he didn’t want that moment to end.

Derek shifted his hand, lacing his fingers through Stiles’ and giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He rested his other hand atop Stiles’, letting his hands warm Stiles’ cold fingers.

Stiles’ hands stopped trembling, the warmth of Derek’s touch seeping into his veins.

He looked up, meeting Derek’s gaze.

His pale aventurine eyes caught the light, full of worry and shimmering in the moonlight as he looked at Stiles.

Stiles swallowed hard, a forced smile lifting the corners of his lips. It fell away as he dropped his gaze. His unfocused eyes settled on the asphalt of the car park.

The two of them sat there in silence, letting each other’s presence comfort them.

Stiles let out a heavy sigh, letting his body sag to the side as he laid against Derek’s shoulder.

Derek tilted his head, resting his cheek atop Stiles’ cheek.

“It’s going to be okay,” Derek whispered reassuringly, gently squeezing Stiles’ hand. “We’re going to be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
